Phinbellan Special Administrative Territories Strategic Route and Exit Number System
|caption=Highway marker for Route 1 |map= |map_alt= |map_notes=A map of all Routes in Hong Kong |maint=Transport Department |formed=2004 |length_km= |length_mi= |length_ref= |notes= |links= |field1=Route X |label1=Route: }} Sistem Laluan Strategik dan Nombor Susur Keluar Wilayah Pentadbiran Khas Phinbella adalah sistem yang diguna pakai oleh Jabatan Pengangkutan Kerajaan Wilayah Pentadbiran Khas Phinbella untuk mengatur jalan utama di wilayah tersebut ke dalam Laluan 1 hingga 3685 untuk kemudahan pemandu. Apabila sistem itu dilaksanakan pertama kali pada tahun 2004, kerajaan melancarkan kempen utama untuk mempromosikannya kepada orang ramai. Salah satu slogan adalah "Ingat Nombor; Memandu Jadi Mudah". Sistem ini terdiri daripada 144 siri jalan utama di wilayah pentadbiran khas, yang boleh dikelaskan kepada tiga kategori: tiga laluan utara-selatan, lima laluan timur-barat dan Jalan Lingkaran Baru Wilayah. Nombor laluan diwakili sebagai hijau pada "route-shield" kuning pada tanda jalan atas. Seluruh sistem menawarkan beberapa tahap akses terhad, dengan sebahagian besar menjadi lebuh raya. Sistem ini juga melaksanakan penomboran susur keluar dengan keluar dari setiap laluan yang bernombor secara berurutan; beberapa nombor keluar disekat dengan huruf. Nombor keluar ditandakan dengan putih di kotak segi empat hitam di atas dan tanda jalan. Latar belakang Sistem ini yang pertama kali dicadangkan oleh presiden Ikmal Hakimi kepada Majlis Perundangan Komuniti Phinbella pada 2818, alasannya adalah untuk mempermudahkan warga Wilayah Pentadbiran Khas Phinbella atau penduduk bukan Phinbella untuk melakukan perjalanan tanpa sebarang halangan seperti kesesakan lalu lintas di masa puncak wilayah metropolitan dan lain-lain , projek ini juga bertujuan untuk melegakan ekonomi Phinbella sejak perang saudara. Projek ini akhirnya diluluskan oleh Perundangan Pentadbiran Wilayah Pentadbiran Khas dan projek untuk membuat laluan A-1 (SAT Route 1), yang menghubungkan Pulau Rintis dan Ume Momo bermula pada akhir Februari 2818. Projek A1 akhirnya selesai pada bulan Jun . Sejak penubuhan daerah autonomi, kerajaan juga terus memanjangkan rangkaian, akhirnya mereka membuat Laluan 145 menghubungkan Lapangan Terbang Antarabangsa Liancourt Rocks dan Kampung Raja, Laluan 3265 yang menghubungkan Kubang Sontorian dan Naminara wa Pata Senok di Hulu Teming, dan Laluan 608 yang menghubungkan Dalnik City dan Simpang Ampat. Features Tiada lampu isyarat di lebuh raya. Pertukaran lalu lintas dengan jalan lain sepenuhnya melalui jalan slip, memaksimumkan aliran kenderaan dan penggunaan ruang tanah. Terdapat beberapa persimpangan stack. Sistem Laluan Strategik mempunyai lampu isyarat di beberapa jalan sahaja, seperti Jalan Waterloo (Laluan 1) dan Jalan Wolonggong (Laluan 7). Permukaan jalan adalah asfalt. Lorong dipisahkan oleh garisan putus-putus putih, manakala garisan putih yang tak terputus digunakan untuk menandakan tepi median dan bahu. Tali bahu dikhaskan untuk berhenti kerana kerosakan dan kecemasan, dan pemandu dilarang oleh undang-undang dari perjalanan di atasnya. Rangkaian dihitung dari kanan ke kiri, dengan lorong 1 menjadi yang paling hampir dengan median. Had penghancuran, mata kucing dan jalur bergegas juga digunakan untuk memastikan keselamatan jalan raya. Tanda menandakan permulaan dan akhir lebuh raya di pintu masuk dan keluarnya masing-masing. Lebuhraya ini kebanyakannya mempunyai kawasan rehat. Had laju bagi kebanyakan kenderaan (lihat perenggan di bawah untuk pengecualian) di lebuh raya Wilayah Pentadbiran Khas Phinbella adalah 110 km/j untuk lebuh raya kelas 1, 100 km/j untuk jalan pesisir dan lebuh raya kelas 2, 80 km/j untuk lebuh raya dataran tinggi dan 70 km/j, kerana yang lebih tua seperti Koridor Timur Pulau, Koridor Kowloon Timur, Koridor Kowloon Barat dan Jalan Tsuen Wan. Pelanggaran pantas yang kurang daripada 10 km/j ke atas had laju biasanya tidak dikuatkuasakan - banyak pemandu di Wilayah Pentadbiran Khas bergerak dalam lingkungan ini. Kamera akan menembak apabila melebihi 15 km/j, dengan denda dikenakan. Seperti yang ditetapkan oleh Undang-Undang S.A.T. Cap 374 s 40 (5) dan (5A), kenderaan barangan sederhana, kenderaan barang berat dan bas atau mana-mana kenderaan yang didorong oleh pemandu dengan lesen memandu percubaan tidak akan bergerak lebih cepat daripada had kelajuan jalan atau 70 km/j, mana yang lebih perlahan; manakala minibus tidak akan bergerak lebih cepat daripada had kelajuan jalan atau 80 km/j, yang mana lebih perlahan. Kebanyakan kenderaan jenis ini sebenarnya mengabaikannya dan hanya mengikuti had laju jalan raya di lebuh raya Phinbella, dengan itu melakukan pelanggaran pantas. Bagaimanapun, undang-undang ini biasanya tidak dikuatkuasakan - kamera tidak disalurkan untuk dicetuskan secara berbeza oleh jenis kenderaan ini. Sistem Semua laluan di Wilayah Pentadbiran Khas Phinbella, terutamanya di Micras dikendalikan oleh sistem ini, dan sebahagian besar daripada laluan itu bertol, dan tidak ada larangan pada tuk-tuk, beca, kereta kuda dan kereta lembu yang hendak masuk ke laluan, tidak seperti jalan tol Malaysia yang melarang kenderaan sejenis ini untuk memasuki jalan tol. Di plaza tol atau gerai tol, terdapat tiga kumpulan pengangkutan dengan tambang yang berbeza setiap kumpulan. mereka adalah: Dan untuk pembayaran itu sendiri, pemandu boleh membayar kedua-duanya menggunakan Taeyip Florin dan Ringgit Malaysia. Sistem nombor laluan Ini adalah sistem penomboran di lebuh raya Wilayah Pentadbiran Khas Phinbella. 'Digit 1-__' 'Digit 2-99' 'Digit 100-999' 'Digit 1000-9999' Sistem nombor susur keluar Selari dengan penomboran laluan, persimpangan antara laluan dan keluar dari laluan juga dilabelkan dengan nombor susur keluar. Pada setiap laluan, keluar adalah nombor dari satu hujung ke yang lain dengan bilangan bulat berturut-turut berturut-turut dengan campuran label abjad yang tertutup (1, 2, 2A, 2B, 3, 4 ... dll). Kategori:Phinbellan Special Autonomous, Tourist and Metropolitan Territories Kategori:Sistem lebuhraya di Phinbella